


tape one

by Emilywemily



Series: Micheal’s video diaries. “The horrors of the Afton’s” [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mental Abuse, Insomnia, Insomniac Micheal Afton, Mental Instability, Micheal afton is so nice, Murder, Swearing, alternate universe- headcanon, micheal afton is not the bully brother (fnaf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: Micheal relents about his toxic and verbally abusive childhood, starting with his family and ending with his personal trauma.
Series: Micheal’s video diaries. “The horrors of the Afton’s” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618759
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	tape one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bullying and mentions of mental abuse and neglect in this

Henry watched as he locked the doors. BANG. BANG. BANG. He new they’d hold. They were designed too. He had built them himself. The possed animatronic known as Baby...no, Elizabeth relentlessly pounded on the door still, hoping with all her might it would do something.  _Anything_. henry supposed he was stuck in here until six. Six hours . Until he turned around and saw a pile of tapes all labeld different names. Henry froze when he read the second one. “ William afton ” was scrawled across a label. ‘In order.’ He thought ‘watch them in order’.

Pulling out the stool under the desk, he grabbed the headphones and plugged them in. He grabbed the one named ’ introduction-Christopher Afton.’  And slotted the VHS into the VHS player. the tape began with a teenage boy. About seventeen at the youngest and nineteen at the oldest, who resembled William remarkably to the point where he almost mistook it for a younger William at first. But his jawline was softer, his hair curlyer, his body thinner, his skin a shade too pale, and his eyes looked...human. Real. Like this teen had a soul. Like this young man wasn’t a killer. A child murdering monster. he cleared his throat before finally speaking about twenty seconds in. “My name is Michael Cassidy Afton. Son of William Afton and Rose Afton. I made these tapes to expose the true horrors of my fathers...hobby...and to put an end to to it once I have proof. Which is why I may have not give these to the police yet.” He paused. Henry took that moment to breath. His son? Micheal, William’s son!? Fucking hell, this was a lot to take in. How come William never told him he had more than one son?  


“my father is a popular restaurant chain owner. He owned “Fredbears family diner” back in ‘83, and currently owns ‘fazbears which I’m sure if you live in America, or at least Hurricane, you will have heard of it.” Henry remained silent, glued to the screen with every word the boy spoke. “I believe my father is the serial killer ‘Wild Rabbit.’” Henry snorted.  _No shit_. “In fact, I know he is, I...Umm...” he trailed off. “My mum was..she was a kind woman, but father..he didn’t...” he fidgeted with his hands nervously. “Fuck, lets talk about that on the next tape. Umm...you know it’s times like this you really start to wonder, ‘man, has my childhood trauma fucked me up that much? That I can’t even talk about it now?’ Or you know, tell the police instead of wasting their time? Anyway, if you’re the police listening to this, I’m dead!...again!” Henry blinked. ‘Again? The hell does that mean?’ “If you have even a shred of sanity, you’ll probably be thinking ’hmmm, that, I do believe is mildly concerning and physically impossible’” he put on a thick cockney accent, accentuating his already Mild Northern one. “And you’re right. It is! But, I’m telling you now that is probably the least concerning thing about my family! Yep. We are decidedly not a healthy, normal and all round sane household. We have convicts, traumatized children, abusive arseholes, and even murderers in my family!” He put on a fake game show voice which caused Henry to snort a little. The banging had died down outside by now, so he turned down the volume in his headphones. 

“My father was always off his rock. My childhood started out fairly usual up until a certain point. I was, surprise, not a happy kid. I was a scared little boy who didn’t know what anything was and would cry if anything touched him.” Micheal smiled. “ but I could manage being a scaredy-cat. I could even manage the late nights on my own at four years old I would have to grab whatever I could find for me and Elizabeth, my little sister, in the food cupboards because father was working late and Carl, my older brother, was a piece of shit. Still is but that’s getting off topic.” Micheal swallowed. Henry flinched at Elizabeth’s name. “I could handle everything until Carl turned sixteen and all hell broke lose. He got this foxy mask which is the fox animatronic and would jumpscare me when I least expected, rip off the heads of my toys and scream at me for no reason and lock me in my room while I cried. I was six.” ‘Six Years old? Crap, it’s not to far off from...’ he didn’t want to remember her name. Shaking his head, Henry turned back to Micheal. “ that was, however, a desperate cry for attention from a man who, as a father, owed us the world and gave us less that nothing.” Henry paused as that sank in. “I know, I’m a poetic little shit.” Micheal grinned “Anyway, my seventh birthday was arriving fast.” He continued quickly. “It was at Fredbear’s. And ever since the foxy mask thing, I HATED animatronics. Which my dad knew by the way, yet he’d pay less at his own restaurant. So even from his late twenties before he had killed my dad was emotionally unavailable, a cheapskate, and didn’t give two shits about anyone but my sister, and even with her he had a funny way of showing it...” he rolled his eyes. 

Henry knew what William was like. But he seemed to truly care about Elizabeth and her fears. What made Micheal any different? William was a dark mysterious man, he had killed so many kids including... her. It was barbaric but he always thought deep in his heart William was human. That he loved his kids at least. But he had never even mentioned Micheal before. Why? 

“I would pretend my toys could talk. Could save me from those creepy fuckers down at my old man’s restaurant. Well I probably sound crazy but I was a kid! What else could I do? My mother cared but was to scared to stand up to him. He...I’m pretty sure he...abused her. Mentally. But I don’t know. All these things, sights of a young-ish serial killer. This is why I’m telling you this, it’s proof.” He turned to his side and grabbed a photo frame, it was of a young boy who was unmistakably Micheal but as a child, William, Christopher and Elizabeth along with Rose. No one looked happy except William. Micheal looked about ready to burst into tears, and rose looked...scared...of _him_. Of will. Henry was scared of William too. But not like that. He was more angry than scared even when they first met. ”they say one picture says one thousand words” he laughed putting it back down. “This one could write a fucking novel” Henry unconsciously nodded his head in agreement. It was definitely suspicious. Everything just looked...false. Fake.

Just like William himself.


End file.
